Blood Stains
by Arodana
Summary: Detective!Levi fic. There is a crazed killer on the loose that was dubbed The Bloody Artist. Detective Levi Ackerman was called in to help solve the case. All seemed to be at a loss until a bloodied young man appears at his office, and he claims to have information that could give Levi the chance to solve the case. Now if only it was possible to trust this man.


Blood decorated the room like a painting for a prestigious art museum. The white, enclosed bedroom became a canvas for a psychopath, and a corpse was posed against the canvas with a large blood splatter that seemed to make wings. Tragically beautiful in the eyes of a killer. The killer, the artist of the scene, left no trace. This was going to be a dangerous one.

This Bloody Artist, this murder, left a faintly visible trend. Each of their victims were in their twenties, considered to be nobodies, and had a shit ass job that was barely legal pay. These victims were just lost souls, and something...no someone made them see a light at the end of their miserable tunnels. The bodies were always stripped of clothing, and the bedsheets were always crumpled. There was never struggle of entry. The killer always aimed for an intimate moment.

I was called on the case for a reason, to solve this fucking murder mystery that would always leave a coppery taste on my tongue. The pigs of Shinganshina couldn't get their damn jobs done, so of course they had to call in a detective. Lucky me. The flashing camera caused black dots to form in my vision, and I scowled over at the perpetrator. "For fuck's sake Hanji. Chill with the camera!"

She grinned over her camera, "Aw Levi, I'm just doing my job. I gotta document the evidence. This killer is truly fascinating."

"Then you should've gone in to Criminal Psychology."

"I don't want to spend my life sitting behind a desk," She gave a frown as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Plus you're gonna need these later, _Detective._"

She slurred out my title and crinkled my brow at it, "Tsk, shitty glasses. Where the fuck is Erwin?"

I scanned the disgustingly bloody room in search for tall, blond, and eyebrows. Of course he was no where to be spotted, which was typical. I needed a run down on the current victim and now I'm going to have to ask one of the idiots running around. I scanned the cramped room until my eyes landed on an officer I've never seen before. His hair was stupid. Fucking blond on the top with a brunet colouring underneath, un-fucking believable that this kid is a cop.

"Hey you," I whistled at him, and he looked up from doing nothing to glance over at me, "Yes you horseface."

The newbie got red in the face as he dragged his feet in my direction. When he got close enough I took a quick glance at his badge. Jean Kirchstein, eh? Horseface it was. "Tell me about the victim."

"You're the detective, figure it out yourself shortie," The cop retorted, "I have to get back to my job."

He turned his back to me and as I reached for his collar a rumbling voice called out my name, "Already upsetting the newbies Levi? Some detective you are," Erwin chuckled, "Get over here so I can give you the rundown."

I put my hand back down and tugged at my coat sleeve, "Well I wouldn't have to upset them if they weren't such fuck heads that can't follow simple orders."

Erwin frowned, "Levi don't talk down to them. Y'know they can report you for verbal harassment. We don't need that kinda mess again now do we?"

I sneered and looked up at him. I remember that whole fucking fiasco that some little perky redhead caused. I had called her a useless shitty brat and she went straight to the higher ups. Of course the higher ups included Erwin Smith, Captain of the Shinganshina Police Department. I almost lost my connection with them, and I would've been out of the job. It's difficult to work with harassment on your resume. Not that money was really a problem for me in the first place, but that didn't matter now.

"Whatever Captain Eyebrows, can we get on with this case? I need to collect information before your guys mess up the whole crime scene."

"Calm Levi, be calm. You can trust my guys," Erwin crossed his arms, and damn did he look good in a police uniform, "The victim's name was Alex Watts. Sadly he barely got to live out his twenty's. He was twenty-two, poor bastard. No family has been located yet, and it's not clear what the occupation was. Though he was a college student."

I sighed, "The killer doesn't seem to care much for the sex of the victims. Males, females, it seems they've gone for everyone. Though it's clear they go after the victims for the sex. Did you find a wallet?"

"How do you think we know who he is?"

"Don't fucking sass me," I pulled gloves out my coat pocket and took the time to put them on, "Just doing a routine Q&A, Smith. Can I see the wallet?"

Erwin raised a thick brow, "You know you have to go the station lab to see any evidence. We go over this everytime we bring you on the case. Why do I always have to reiterate myself?"

I smirked, "I know it annoys you that's why."

I turned on my heels and went back to the gruesome crime scene. I went to examine what was left of the victim. It looked like his throat was torn out, with a quick snap of my wrist I pulled out my notebook to take note of it. The sides of his throat were jagged like teeth tore at it, so maybe there would be some saliva. Though keeping who the killer was, there was likely no trace of anything. That was the tricky thing about this "Bloody Artist", they never left a trace. We were just sitting ducks at the moment, waiting for them to slip up.

Reaching into my pocket once more I pulled out my glasses. My sight started to go to shit with age, and it pissed me off to no end. I needed them to read, to see any minor details on a fucking corpse, it was a nuisance. Being thirty-five was a nuisance.

I returned my focus to the mangled body. If his face wasn't so ripped and sliced apart, he wasn't a bad looking kid. I gave his body a once over, taking note of any stabs, slices, and whatnots. Who ever this killer was, they were fucked up in the head. It surprised me that they were able to get blood everywhere.

Next I went to search for any weapon that might have been used, but as usual the place was wiped clean of anything that could be connected to the murderer. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and was ready to call it a night. "Yo, Levi. You want to come to the bar later?"

Hanji was jumping at my side, camera safely tucked against her waist. I shook my head, as much as needed the booze I needed to exam the evidence more. "Maybe later, shitty glasses."

"You say that as you wear your glasses," She stuck out her tongue, "Hypocrite"

"No no, I said _shitty _glasses. My glasses are fucking magical."

Hanji rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, midget. I'll be seeing you tomorrow yeah?"

The eccentric woman began to leave, "Wait Hanji! Give the camera to someone so they can take it to th...and she's gone. Great."

I sighed as a headache began to form. I was going to have a long night.

* * *

With a quick slam of my door, I was finally at peace. Nothing eventful happened at the lab, and I was left with a bunch of questions. I flicked the light switch to reveal my pristine office slash living space. I never really bothered to separate the two, but it was annoying to have clients come in and track their dirty shoes across my wooden floors. No one ever took their shoes off anymore, no decency whatsoever.

I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and went straight to my bedroom to change in to my pyjamas. I was going to be up all night reviewing the crime scene, and looking over the files that were made earlier in the night...and the ones from the past cases. God damn it was definetly going to be a long night. I showered before throwing on a pair of old grey sweatpants and a black wifebeater that I had forgot I owned until this moment.

I made my way into the kitchen to make mint tea when there was a loud banging at my door. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe if I pretend not to be here.

_DONK DONK DONK._

They weren't leaving any time soon, "Fuuuccckkk, I'm coming already," I started to unlock the door, "Jesus what could y- holy shit you're covered in blood."

Before me stood a boy with bright teal eyes and messy brown hair. He was tan but paled from apparent blood loss. "Please...help."

His voice was raspy, and his eyes fluttered before he started to fall towards me. "Shit, no no no. You stay the fuck awake. Kid, you should've gone to the Police Station...fuck. C'mon."

I dragged the bloody kid into my oh-so clean apartment, which was now going to have blood splatters on the floor. Thank God for wood floors. I managed to drag him to the bathroom and got him in the tub. Blood was smeared across my biceps, and I had to try and not go into a cleaning frenzy. Right now I had to focus on the kid.

I turned on the tub and got warm water running. I grabbed a washcloth off the towel rack and started to wipe away the blood on his face. "C'mon you gotta stay awake. Maybe I should call the hos-"

"No! No...please I can't go there."

I raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I continued to wipe off the blood. Eventually I got his face clean, and it was a nice face to say the least. Too bad he was pale, "Brat you need to stay awake. Talk to me, what's your name?"

"I'm no brat," He mustered up the energy to through a death glare at me, "And the name's Eren."

Well I'll be damned he perked up fast. Eren seemed to slowly get his senses back and started to pull off his shirt to help me get any blood off. He tossed the soiled shirt off to the side, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Holy shit with his shirt off Eren looked like a god, well a dying god. He was beautiful.

Now that I was closer I saw there were golden flecks in those blue-green eyes. I was almost mesmerized by them but I had to try and keep focus to find the source of his bleeding. There was a gash along his side, "Brat, how did you get blood on your face if it's on your side."

"The fuck if I know," Eren was quick to recover, "I just know it fucking hurts, so please just help me."

I scowled, "You're pretty bold, brat. Y'know I could just call the cops on you. Or take you in myself. I am a fucking detective, didn't you read the sign on the door?"

Eren's exotic eyes seemed to have a spark in them, "I can read old man, and I know who you are. Levi Ackerman, the fucking pig's detective."

Anger flared up inside me, the fucking nerve of this goddamn piece of shit. "You want my fucking help? You can get the fuck out of my damn apartment. Oh wait no I have an even better idea, I'll take you into the station and we can have put up for questioning."

Eren gave a pained smirk, "Oh you won't want to do that, Detective Ackerman."

"And why is that, _Eren?_"

He grimaced as he gripped his side, "I never did tell you who my attacker was. I'm sure it will help with, what's the media calling 'im? The Bloody Artist?"

I tensed up, and suddenly the brat could help me solve the case. He had to go through the Department, but there was nothing stopping me from getting a head of the police. I scrambled up and almost slid on the tile as I went to the mirror which doubled as a medicine cabinet. "You are so graceful det- ah!"

I went back down to the tub with the first aide kit in tow. "Here let me bandage that. You'll be staying here for the night, and answering my questions."

Eren smirked like he won some prize, and I did my best to hold a straight face. His willingness and sudden appearance was so strange, it made me suspicious but if he could give information on the crazed killer then I was willing to take that risk.

* * *

**A/N: **So I was really wanting to start this up. I have seen a lot of criminal Levi fics, so why not swap it up a bit and make Levi the one who is out for justice.


End file.
